A daughters dreadful cough
by mary0219
Summary: When John and Sherlock's 10 year old daughter Angelica becomes ill it's up to the the detective and blogger to take care of her. Parenlock! Sick!OC Caring!Sherlock Doctor!John
1. Chapter 1

I don't own BBC's Sherlock

Chapter 1: Even Geniuses get sick

Angelica blinked, trying to clear the black spots from the edge of her vision. She coughed into her sleeve trying to be as quiet as possible. Concentrating on her lesson was becoming increasingly harder. Shivering slightly she pulled her gray jumper tighter around her small frame and wiped her dripping nose on her sleeve. Interesting. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Her notes gradually became illegible as the lesson went on. Jumping as the bell rang she slowly packed up her bookbag having to stop in the middle to cough multiple times. Her teacher Mr Jones approached her desk.

"Angelica?" She jumped and turned to look at him

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked bending down to her level. Angelica nodded. Mr Jones looked concerned. Angelica was one of his best students and it was odd that she hadn't spoken once during the entire lesson. Straightening up and beckoning for her to follow him Mr Jones approached his desk and wrote out a pass.

"Angelica I want you to go down to Nurse Jackson's office. Even if you won't admit it I don't believe you feel very well." Angelica's eyes widened

"But sir, I'll miss my classes." Mr Jones smiled. "I'm sure you can miss one day of them dear."

-nurses office

Nurse Jackson laid her hand on Angelica's forehead and frowned. Pulling out the thermometer she gestured for Angelica to open her mouth. Once it beeped she pulled it out. "101.3 (38.5 celsius). I'm going to call your father young lady, personally I don't know how you managed to make it this far in the day with that high a temperature." Angelica opened her mouth to argue but closed it as the nurse glared at her. "Now should I call Mr Holmes or Dr Watson?"

"Mr Holmes." Angelica said before breaking out in a cough. John was at the clinic. As far as she knew, Sherlock didn't have a case. The nurse sighed and gently rubbed her back while she coughed. "Alright. Stay here okay love?" Angelica nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own BBC's Sherlock

Chapter two: A lost sociopath

Sherlock signed himself into the school thinking about how silly these security measures were as well as multiple ways criminals could outsmart them. Walking down the hall to the nurse's office he frowned when he saw Angelica. The young girl's cheeks were flushed and her face was pale. As soon as Sherlock walked in she broke out in a rough cough. Sherlock winced at the , flushed cheeks, rough cough,...require more information for deduction. "Ah, you must be Mr Holmes." Nurse Johnson said.

"Sherlock Holmes yes. And you are Nancy Johnson, recently married and having fertility troubles..."

"Sherlock? Can we please just go home... I don't feel very well." Angelica said interrupting her foster father. Sherlock looked at the young girl with pity. Angelica's voice sounded hoarse and dry. He mentally added it the list of symptoms he had observed. "Of course love. Let's go." Angelica smiled weakly and swung herself off the bed grabbing Sherlock's hand. Sherlock looked concerned as her other hand went up to rub her temples.

-in the car

Sherlock looked in the rear view mirror watching Angelica who had her head resting on the door and was staring absentmindedly. Sherlock cleared his throat.

"Love? I'm going to call John at the office when we get home. He's better at illness diagnosis than me. What are your symptoms. And no lying. I'll know." Angelica coughed slightly.

"Um i had a 101.3 (38.5 celcius) fever, my nose is runny, and my throat and head kinda hurt."

"Describe kinda." Sherlock stated as they turned onto baker street. Angelica sighed. "My throat feels rough and scratchy and I'm pretty sure there's a rubber band stretch around my skull." She said annoyed. Sherlock nodded slowly. Parking the car. He walked over and opened the door for Angelica who glared at him.

"I can take care of myself Sherlock. This isn't the first time i've been sick. I've never never needed to be cared for and I'm certainly not starting now" Sherlock was taken aback. Angelica had never had someone take care of her? Unlocking the door he watched to make sure Angelica went to her room. Then, Sherlock dialed John. After being linked to John's receptionist and telling her it was an emergency he was connected.

"John?" He asked

"Sherlock what is it I was about to see a patient."

"Angelica's sick." Sherlock said with a deadpan. John was silent for a moment.

"How bad?"

" 101.3 (38.5 celsius) fever, runny nose, rough and scratchy throat and she said she's pretty sure there's rubber band her head." He recited. John hummed sensing Sherlock's nervousness. He had no doubt that sherlock was mentally recalling all severe illnesses with these symptoms.

"Sounds like a bad cold to me. She probably has a tension headache as well. Make sure she gets lots of rest and fluids. Take her temperature every hour and text me if it changes. Do you remember how to rub her neck and head to ease the headache?"

"Yes." Sherlock said remembering how john had done it for him. "Alright. I'm going to stop at the store to pick up some kids cold medicine. I think we're out. I'll be home as soon as possible. I love you."

"Love you too."

Sherlock put his phone back in his pocket and made his way upstairs. Knocking on Angies door he entered.

"Feeling any better love?" He asked. Angelica shook her head.

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier."

Sherlock gave her a rare smile

"That's alright Angie. Has no one really ever taken care of you when you were sick?"

"My mom used too." She muttered Sherlock nodded.

"Well I'm going to do my best. Change into your pyjamas while i get you some medicine for that headache and fever." Angelica sighed. "You should be on a case. Not home taking care of me." Sherlock frowned.

"For such a brilliant girl you still don't seem to understand. You are my daughter, I want to do this." Angelica nodded. Sherlock left the room and grabbed the pills and a glass of water. Re Entering the bedroom he inhaled sharply when he saw Angelica sitting on the floor in her undergarments shivering so hard it looked like convulsions. Setting down the water and medicine Sherlock quickly grabbed her nightgown out of the drawer and pulled it over her head before picking the small girl up bridal style and tucking her into the bed.

"Cold." Angelica whimpered shivering. Sherlock looked worried as he laid his hand on her forehead flinching from the temperature.

"You're burning up." He muttered.

Going back into the bathroom Sherlock grabbed the thermometer. Taking Angie's temperature he frowned concerned. "102 (38.9) degrees" he murmured praying it didn't get any higher. Reaching for the medicine and water he handed them to Angelica to take. After Angelica took the medication, Sherlock took off his shoes and climbed into the bed with with Angelica.

"Your headache is probably tension related. I'm going to try to relieve some of that. Lean against me Angie." Angelica smiled at the use of her nickname. Sherlock pulled the covers off the younger girl and helped her sit up in front of him. Sherlock gently placed his hands on Angelica's shoulders and began to rub.

"Relax" he said softly as he moved up to her neck and the base of her skull. Angelica could slowly feel herself turning into jelly and sighed as the headache lessened.

"Thank you Sherlock." She said before breaking into a coughing fit. Sherlock frowned while he gently rubbed her back. She lifted her nightgown sleeve to wipe her nose. Sherlock got off the bed and reached for a box of tissues.

"Rest Angelica. And no experiments or reading. John will kill me if you get worse from not resting" Sherlock said sternly. Angelica rolled her eyes but nodded.

Sherlock left the room and texted john that Angelica's fever had risen


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own BBC's Sherlock

Chapter 3: Fathers know best

John walked into 221B baker street carrying cans of soup and cold medicine. Laying the bags down in the kitchen he turned to see Sherlock pacing in the sitting room nervously.

"Sherlock." He stated making the man jump.

"Oh John thank goodness." He said embracing the smaller man.

"How is she?" John asked. Sherlock sighed

"Coughing about 17 times per hour. She's slept for 2 hours and," he looked at his watch "37 minutes." John smiled. Only he and Angie could bring the human out of him.

"It's alright Sherlock. All parents have to go through this. You did great."

Sherlock looked down embarrassed. John smiled and walked into Angelica's room. The young girl yawned hearing his footsteps. She began to sit up before breaking out into a coughing fit. Worry etching his face, john reached for his bag and took out his stethoscope. Pressing it to her chest Angie shivered.

"It's cold John."

"I know princess. Can you take a deep breath for me?" Angelica nodded and breathed in and out before coughing. John rubbed her back. "You've definitely got a nasty cold love." John then took her temperature relieved to find it had gone down slightly.

"Do you want some soup and tea Angelica?" The young girl nodded and looked like she was about to get up but not before John pushed her down and pulled the sheets off of her.

"You're staying here. Yes, I know it's cold but we need to get your fever down." Angie shivered in response.

-time break-2 days later

"Please! I'm better now! You said that yourself John. Amy's my best friend. I can't miss her party." John rubbed his temples. Angie did still have a cold… but, kids still went to school with colds right? Plus he didn't currently have a fever...John turned to Sherlock who gave him a look clearly stating "you're the doctor here." John relented.

"Alright. But, if you start to feel bad you need to tell me right away okay?" Angelica nodded rapidly before running out of the room to get Amy's present.

John smiled as Angie practically threw herself onto Amy. He was glad that Angie had a "best" friend. He had been concerned given her past at the group home and with other foster kids that she wouldn't be comfortable around kids her own age.

John walked over to talk with the other parents as the kids ran around playing tag. Angie laughed as she chased her friends but suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe. Angie let out a harsh barking cough which soon turned into a fit. In seconds Angie was on the ground coughing her lung out. Amy froze

"Angie?" Amy gasped as she realized Angelica's face was turning blue. "ANGIE'S DAD!" she screamed "ANGIE CAN'T BREATHE!" As soon as John heard this he ran over as fast as he could and knelt down grabbing his daughter.

"Angie! Look at me!" Angie didn't seem to hear him as she continued coughing as she struggled to breathe. She looked up at him with wide watering eyes full of fear. John internally panicked. The area around her lips was becoming a light shade of blue.

"Someone call an ambulance!" He ordered. John pulled Angie into his lap and began to whack her back. Gagging and choking Angelica coughed up stringy yellow mucus and then threw up in the grass. John rubbed her back encouraging her to take deep breaths. He took a shaky breath in himself as he listened to the whistling sound when she breathed. Someone handed him a water bottle and he held it up to Angelica's lips who took grateful greedy sips.

"Slow down love." He whispered knowing he had to keep her calm. Right then the ambulance pulled up. John picked Angie up in his arms and carried her up to the vehicle. After explaining what had happened to the paramedics, they agreed to take them both to the emergency room.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own BBC's Sherlock

Chapter 4: Not just a cough

John tensed as he watched the paramedics wheel Angelica out of the ambulance and into the hospital. Angelica was wearing an oxygen mask. Almost as soon as they entered the ambulance she had another horrible coughing attack. John pulled out his phone and texted Sherlock

-Sherlock, Angelica's taken a turn for the worse. She stopped breathing during a coughing fit. We're at the ER.

-WHAT! She seemed fine this morning! -SH

-I know love. I think she may have whooping cough.

-Pertussis? I'll be there in five minutes- SH

John sighed and entered the ER.

-5 minutes later

Sherlock entered the ER eyes wide and out of breath.

"Where. Is. She?" He panted to John.

"They haven't taken her back yet. She's in the room over there." Sherlock looked ready to punch the doctor who was delaying his daughter's care.

Suddenly a hospital bed was rolled out with Angelica lying on it. Spotting her parents she cried out "Sherlock! John!" Reaching her hands out in their direction. Both men rushed toward their daughter before being stopped by a nurse.

"This area is reserved for family and patients only."

"Yes well, we're her foster parents." The nurse shook her head.

"Unless you have the paperwork with you, you aren't permitted to see her." Sherlock growled.

"Let me see my daughter!" He shouted. Hearing his voice Angelica's eyes widened.

"I want Sherlock and John!" She cried as the nurses attempted to calm her rolling away the bed

"Sherlock! John! Don't let them take me!"

Angelica then shouted something the two men never thought they'd hear. "Daddy! Papa! I want my dads! Let me see them!" Angelica's cries were silenced as she broke into another barking coughing fit.

John turned to Sherlock.

"She called us Dad and papa." He said softly. Sherlock nodded stiffly his eyes never leaving the doors Angelica had been wheeled through.

-A few minutes later

A young nurse walked into the waiting room to see Sherlock pacing and John try to calm him down.

"Excuse me." They both turned to her.

"Are you Angelica Wilson's guardians?' They nodded.

"Please come with me. We need your help."

"W-what's wrong?" John asked nervously. The nurse fidgeted.

"We need you to calm Angelica down. Her blood oxygen levels are very low and all this shouting and panicking is only making her worse." John and Sherlock nodded and followed her. Outside Angelica's room they could hear a nurse pleading with the young girl to calm down. Angelica was still shouting but it sounded much more breathy and hoarse. John raced in and took his place next to his daughter. John mentally smacked himself when he realized Angelica wasn't crying only for himself and Sherlock but also begging the nurses to stop touching her.

"Angelica I need you to calm down. Me and Sherlock are right here. You're making yourself worse. The nurses have to touch you. They're trying to help they won't hurt you. Nod and take a deep breath if you're understanding me." Angelica nodded and tried to take deep breaths but only resulted in bark sounding coughs and whistling noises. Sherlock entered the room and sighed as he watched the nurse pull a nebulizer over Angelica's face to help her breathe.

The nurse then clipped an oximeter on her finger and stiffened at the low number

"88" she muttered. Both john and Sherlock inhaled sharply. Blood oxygen levels were supposed to be between 95 and 100. Not that low. Angelica whimpered scared, sensing her parents fear, and John gently stroked her head to calm her.

"The doctor will be in in just a moment. Dr Watson? May I speak with you?" The two men nodded as the nurse left. John exited the room after the nurse. Sherlock turned to look at his little girl. Tears ran down Angelica's face and the mask was the only thing allowing her to breathe. Angelica reached out her hand toward Sherlock who gripped it tightly fighting back tears of his own.

-Outside-

John turned to the nurse. "Is something wrong?"

"That depends sir. Can you tell me why your foster daughter was crying for us not to touch her? Is everything alright at home?" John clenched his fists in frustration.

"Look. Angelica has been in the foster system since she was five. She has been through numerous abusive homes. Look in her file if you don't want to take my word for it. She doesn't like people she doesn't know well touching her. She has anxiety. What you witnessed back their was the beginning of a panic attack. We are trying to do right by her. She asked for us today. Not by our names, but as her Dads. We're her family. We would never harm her."

The nurse smiled. "That's what I thought. You must know however that it is protocol to ask." John nodded and excused himself back into the room with his daughter and husband. He smiled softly at the sight of a sleeping Angelica holding Sherlock's hand as his husband stroked across her knuckles. Sherlock looked at john with a raised eyebrow. John shook his head.

"Just medical and family history." John said giving him "the look." Sherlock nodded understanding that John was hinting at Angelica's abuse history.

The doctor knocked on the door before entering.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own BBC's Sherlock

Chapter 5: Doctors orders

The doctor turned to the concerned parents and sleeping girl.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Rogers . You must be Angelica's guardians."

John nodded. "I'm Doctor John Watson and this is my husband Sherlock Holmes. Can you please tell us what's wrong with Angelica?" The doctor cleared his throat.

"I believe Angelica has a very severe case of croup. However, i will need to x-ray her chest to be sure."

Sherlock and John looked at each other concerned.

"I can have a nurse transport Angelica into a wheelchair and-"

"No." Sherlock stated. "I'll carry her."

Doctor Rogers could see there was no point in arguing and allowed Sherlock to carefully disconnect Angelica's oxygen mask and carry her down to the x-ray room bridal style. Angelica squirmed slightly and looked around panicked before John and Sherlock calmed her. After x-raying her chest the doctor brought the results in for them to see.

Doctor Rogers spoke."as you see here she has Steeple Sign Croup or a subglottic narrowing of trachea which is impairing her breathing. I am going to recommend nebulised adrenaline or ephedrine. This reduces the swelling in the windpipe very quickly while a series of steroids work." The two men nodded and thanked the doctor who attached a bottle of mist to Angelica's oxygen mask allowing her to breathe it in. Angelica looked nervously at her foster fathers.

"It will be alright Angie. You can trust him. This will make it so you can breathe easier." Sherlock stated as the doctor brought out a large nettles full of steroids. The young girl squeezed Sherlock's hand tightly as the needle entered her skin.

"How did she contract croup?" John asked. "Isn't it more common in younger children?"

The doctor nodded. "It it, but if your daughter had what appeared to be a cold recently it could have actually been croup. They are caused by the same virus"

"She did. Sherlock muttered. "About 2 days ago."

"That's how she got it then. The doctor checked the oximeter relieved to find her blood levels had risen. He gently removed Angelica's oxygen mask and left so the family could talk.

"I don't feel well daddies." John sighed running his hands through her hair. For Angelica to admit something like that, she must have felt terrible.

"We know princess. You are very sick"

"Papa?" Angelica asked turning to Sherlock. Sherlock looked at John.

"Are you talking to me love?" Sherlock asked Angelica nodded. "You're papa and John is daddy. Is that okay?" Sherlock nodded smiling

"Am I going to die papa?"

"No Angelica and i expect you knew that." Angelica shrugged

"When can I go home?" Angelica asked

"When you are better princess." John said. Being a doctor he would use whatever power he could to let them stay the night. They would not leave her side. Luckily, a night shift nurse agreed that due to Angelica's anxiety it was probably for the best. Sherlock called Mrs Hudson who although insisted she wasn't their housekeeper, arrived with soup and clothes for all three of them.

"Poor thing, croup is dreadful." She simpered. John nodded.

"She turned blue. I thought i was going to lose her." He whispered

"Angelica is strong. She's will get through this." Sherlock said watching his daughter struggle to breath in her sleep. She woke with a rough small cough

"Daddy? It hurts." She whimpered raising a hand to her throat.

John walked over and placed his hand on her forehead.

"I know princess. But at least your fever's gone down."

Mrs Hudson walked over to Angelica.

"Hello sweetheart. Feeling better?" Angelica shrugged and then broke out in a harsh coughing fit. Sherlock acted instinctively pulling her into a sitting position. The fit lasted for almost two minutes. Angelica's face was flushed and sweaty by the time she finished and every time she breathed a whistling noise came out of her throat.

Mrs Hudson looked concerned. John walked over and grabbed the oxygen mask placing it over Angelica's face. Angelica nodded in thanks as it allowed her to catch her breath. John checked the oximeter and sighed at the low number.

"It may be a long night" he informed Sherlock.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own BBC's Sherlock

Chapter 6: Just Breathe

Angelica woke up countless times that night coughing her lungs out. A few times the fits were so bad the nurses had to be called in to help her. Angelica threw up several times from the extent of her coughing. Not to mention that the ephedrine had to be administered every two hours. It seemed that everytime angelica did manage to sleep, she was woken by a nurse administering the medication. John and Sherlock were on edge all night. Neither of them slept well. By morning Angelica looked exhausted. Dark shadows surrounded her eyes and she was frighteningly pale.

"Daddies." She croaked "I want to go home." John sighed

"I know love. I know."

Doctor Rogers entered their room to administer more steroids and check on Angelica.

"If her blood oxygen levels come up you will probably be able to go home this evening. I will prescribe a steroid pack. Treat this like a cold. She will need lots of fluids and rest. Keep an eye on her and bring her back in if she's having trouble breathing." Sherlock nodded typing notes on his phone.

"How long until she's better?" He asked

"It varies. A week, maybe more. She can't go to school until the cough stops."

Angelica's coughs continued throughout the day but were less severe than at night.

By evening they were able to take her home.

Sherlock carefully carried Angelica out of the hospital and into the car.

Once they arrived home Mrs Hudson greeted them at the door.

"There's soup on the stove if you're hungry Angelica."

The younger girl nodded sleepily. Sherlock smiled and carried her up to her room. John followed and carefully propped up pillows so Angelica wasn't completely horizontal.

"Rest princess. We'll be right here if you need us." Angelica coughed lightly and nodded before drifting off to sleep. Sherlock exited the room and grabbed his laptop.

"You aren't thinking of taking a case now are you?" John asked

"No John." Sherlock responded.

"Are you going to tell me what you are doing?" Sherlock sighed.

"I'm researching croup John. And cough remedies." John smiled. He did care. They sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company. John jumped up at the sound of Angelica coughing. He ran into her room and sat her up and tried to make her breathe with him but she still struggled. Sherlock walked in and sat behind Angelica before speaking to her softly.

"Angelica. Can you bend over sweetheart?" Angelica nodded while coughing and bent at the waist. Sherlock took the palm of his hand and whacked her back on specific places. Angelica winced but her coughs began to lessen.

"John, grab a bucket." Angelica continued coughing but they sounded wetter. John grabbed a bucket just as Angelica gagged. Angelica gasped as she coughed up large amounts of phlegm. Sherlock gently rubbed circles on her back until the coughing ceased.

"Feel better love?" He asked. Angelica nodded.

"Thank you papa." Sherlock ruffled her hair and climbed off the bed exiting the room with John behind him.

"How did you know to do that?" John asked

"Youtube video." He answered simply. John laughed.

"Thank God for YouTube."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own BBC's Sherlock

Chapter 7: Honey and Hugs

When Angelica woke up the next morning she smiled when she saw Sherlock standing in the doorway watching her.

"Morning papa." She croaked wincing at the pain in her throat.

Sherlock frowned and walked towards her placing his hand gently around her throat.

"Your lymph nodes are swollen. Open up." Angelica obeyed. Sherlock observed her red raw throat with sympathy.

"Your throat is irritated from coughing. I'll be right back."

Sherlock said as he went to leave the room.

"Please stay." Angelica croaked.

Sherlock sighed.

"I'll be right back. I'm getting something to help your throat." Going into the kitchen he poured the kettle of warm water into a tea cup and placed a peppermint tea bag in it. He also grabbed a spoon and filled it with honey recalling that it was a natural cough suppressant. Placing both things on a tray, he carried it into Angelica's room and smiled when he saw John encouraging her to blow her stuffed nose.

"Blow Angie." He said holding a tissue up to her nose. Angelica did but nothing came out.

"You're all congested princess."

"Maybe this will help." Sherlock said as he carried her the tray. "You can have that in a moment Angie." John pulled out a thermometer and placed it in Angelica's mouth. He took it out when it beeped. John gasped. "103.4 (39.7 C) he mouthed to Sherlock whose eyes widened. John raised his finger to his lips to tell Sherlock not to worry Angelica. Angelica thanked Sherlock for the tea before attempting to raise the teacup to her lips, hands shaking. John frowned nervous, as he helped her raise the cup to her lips. The steam from her cup made her nose begin to run and John gently wiped it with a tissue. Angelica pushed the tea away after only a few sips saying her throat hurt too much to drink. Sherlock raised the honey filled spoon to her lips. Angelica gratefully took it, thankful that it soothed her raw throat. Once they left the room Sherlock turned to John.

"Her fever's too high. Any higher and she could suffer serious brain damage."

"I'm aware Sherlock." John said rubbing his temples. Thinking for a moment he went into the bathroom and began to draw a lukewarm bath.

"A bath. Obviously. " Sherlock stated annoyed that he hadn't thought of it first.

John chuckled turning to Sherlock

"Will you go get Angelica? He asked Sherlock nodded. A few minutes later he came back with their daughter in his arms. Angelica shivered from lack of blankets. Sherlock gently pulled off her nightgown and placed her in the water. John kept an arm on her as Angelica let out a cry.

"It's freezing!" She sobbed as shivers racked through her body

"Actually it's quite warm. Your internal temperature is too high." Angelica glared at Sherlock as if to say she didn't care. After a few minutes John pulled her out of the water and wrapped her in a towel. Sitting her on the toilet he grabbed the thermometer and took her temperature. He smiled as he saw it had dropped almost two degrees.

"Let's take you to bed sweetheart." Sherlock said as he picked her up and carried her to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own BBC's Sherlock

Chapter 8: Parenthood changes you

Angelica looked up at Sherlock and John from her bed.

"Papa, Daddy will you stay, please?" Sherlock looked over at John who shrugged nodding.

"We will princess. But first you need to eat something. You haven't eaten much these last few days. Angelica smiled knowingly.

"Only if you eat with me. I know you haven't eaten well either." John smiled.

"Deal."

John and Sherlock went into their room to change in their pyjamas. A few minutes later John arrived carrying three bowls of Mrs Hudson's famous chicken and rice soup. They ate on Angelica's bed silently just enjoying being together. Once the soup was finished Angelica laid down in the center of her bed and gestured for her parents to lay down on either side of her. They obliged. Angelica turned to Sherlock.

"Relax papa. You need to sleep." Sherlock smiled. She always knew. In a moment that surprised both of them he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Angelica."

"I love you more." She responded before falling asleep.


End file.
